canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Reece
Reece Apuila (Reece : Enthusiastic | Apuila>Aquila : Eagle) is a member of Canvas Ranger, aligned with Heroes and currently in 25th division. He was a son from a legendary stick-fighter family. After Orlant killed his family, he lived with his grandparents. Started to work after he reached 15, he found a pamphlet of CR registration. He joined CR at 18 years old. His skill in using stick as weapon and his wish to clean the evil-side world made him earned his canvas, Mop Canvas. Appearance Reece is a big muscular teenager. He has Indonesian-Chinese mother and Welsh-Japan father made him a good stick fighter with somewhat a good look. He has a half square face with some grayish hair covered his forehead. His eyes are medium sized. His muscular body can't be seen with his jacket on, and his tall is above the average. He got his muscular body from a lot of training with his mop and cleaning the floor. His hair will become white after henshin due to Dr.T's old and the offspring of his race. 'Attire' Reece usually use loose shirt and jacket, and baggy trousers. In daily life, he is always seen wearing black hat with SOZ logo, red jacket, green shirt with red circle and baggy blue trousers, yellow skin. 'Henshin Mode' In Big War era, he hadn't been seen in his fully henshin and use only his half henshin which made his hair white and half of his body became tentacle. In the latest War era (the Fifth Pioneer WAR), His hair became white, his hand became tentacle and then he changed his hat with Dr.T's goggles. In his design (still WIP), he wears a black mechanized outfit, consisting of dark mask, white shirt under his black hooded jacket. Two sticks attached in both arms and his hand become tentacle with white fire. Personality Reece is somewhat clever but sometime gets angry without any good reason. He can easily get distracted with animals. At work times, he is the best cleaning service because of his skills and his canvas power. Reece is kind-hearted, easy going, calm and somehow got gentleman characteristic (probably from his father). He dislike any kind of dirty thing and always tried to clean it up. History Reece was the third child, and he got 5 siblings. His father was the leader of his army in Welsh, and his mother was the sole daughter of the owner of legendary stick-fighter dojo. This leads them to move frequently from country to country for war and dojo purposes. But then, his family ended in Chinatown in Indonesia. In his 8th birthday, an assassin (later, known as Orlant) killed his parents and almost all of the Dojo member. Reece who were at his neighbor home survived, but all of the witnesses got killed by Orlant, so the mystery never get to the court. Reece didn't know about the massacre before his grandmother told about his parents in his 11th birthday. He went to high school in 13th birthday because of his high IQ and his willingness to learn. But got dropped out because of fighting with another students who got possessed by artblock in his 15th. Then, he became a Cleaning Service in a mall. He found a pamphlet about Canvas Ranger, and he thought it will help him to seek the truth about artblock which possess his friends back then. Canvas-Ranger *Updates Soon* Daily Life *Updates Soon* 5th Pioneer War *Updates Soon* BIG WAR First Stage *Updates Soon* Second Stage *Updates Soon* Third Stage *Updates Soon* Last Stage: OUTBREAK *Updates Soon* The Ending *Updates Soon* Reece in Battle *Updates Soon* Stats Ist War Era 3rd War Era Other Appearances *Updates Soon* *Updates Soon* *Updates Soon* Relationships *Updates Soon* Gallery Trivia *Updates Soon* References *Updates Soon*